Falling
by TheRoseOfGryffindor
Summary: Katie has always loved Oliver, and Oliver has always loved her, albeit not how she wants to be loved... she wonders will she ever stop being his little sister and become to him what he is to her: her one true love


**Chapter One**

Practice was over and Katie volunteered to help Oliver put the Quidditch supplies away, like she did after every practice.

"Thanks" he said as she helped him capture one of the bludgers. "That just leaves one more bludger. "Want to race to get it?" Oliver asked with a mischievous smile.

"Sure thing Oli!" Katie said with a big smile.

Katie was the only person except his mum and sisters who he let call him Oli, she was just like a little sister to him so he didn't see the harm, no one else dared call him that though. The two of them shut up into the air trying to catch the remaining bludger without it hitting one of them. They ran close to the ground as they took turns distracting it and while the other one tried to capture it. They flew around until it was almost dark and finally Oliver thought he had it and flew after it into the setting sun.

SMASH! He had run straight into Katie and the two tumbled the five feet to the ground, their brooms landing nearby. Oliver shook his head as he tried to get his bearings after the fall. He had landed on his best Chaser. For one startling moment Oliver became terribly aware of the fact that Katie was no longer the little second year who had come onto the team during his first year as captain. She had grown up. He jumped to his feet, trying to shake off the sensations that had just run through him. Katie was just like a little sister to him!

"Are you okay?" he asked as he held out his hand to help her to her feet.

"Yeah, what were you at? Running into me like that."

"Sorry, I was looking into the sun, I didn't see you? Can you move?"

"Yes Oliver, I can move" she said with a laugh as she took his hand and he pulled her to his feet. "Just don't do that again, I'm going to be bruised for a week probably" she said lightheartedly as she rubbed her back.

Oliver laughed back and then quickly caught the rogue bludger, which had been coming straight towards Katie at that very moment. They put the Quidditch supplies away and then walked back to the castle together.

Throughout the weeks that followed Oliver kept noticing how much Katie had grown up. He shook his head, it felt wrong to notice her "that way" but he couldn't help it. "How can I be thinking these thoughts, she's been a little sister to me ever since my second year, hell, she even comes over to my house every summer!" he thought to himself, but after a month or two of internal wrestling he managed to come to a peaceable agreement with himself, Katie had grown up, and she was pretty, and any thoughts past that were strictly off limits. He kept his mental pact quite well, she ceased to distract him for the most part and he happily continued on.

Katie had dreamt of the day when people would stop seeing her as the little chaser and start seeing her as the girl of fifteen she was. Finally, as she sat out by the lake at the end of her fourth year, casually tanning her legs while she studied for Lupin's class, George Weasley slid down onto the ground beside her.

"Hey Katie" he said.

"Hey George, what's up?"

"Nothing much, you know Steven Boot from Ravenclaw right? He's the same year as Fred and me."

"Yeah" Katie replied, "Why George?"

"Well, he sent me, to ask you, if you wouldn't mind going out with him?"

Katie's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Well Katie, you're not exactly the little second year in pigtails anymore, it's understandable that guys would start taking an interest in you now. I mean you are pretty cute." He said with a paternal sort of smile.

"Thanks George, but…" Katie opened her mouth to say 'but I love Oliver', instead she simply clamped it shut and turned away.

"Listen Katie, I'm not saying you have to go out or anything, it's up to you, it's your life, I just don't want you thinking that no one has noticed that you've grown up, now I'm wondering if you've noticed." He said with a short chuckle.

"You don't think I have noticed, I know how old I am George, and I know I've changed, grown up, and look different, than I did just a couple years ago, it's not that" she said with a sigh.

George was silent. He shook his head, girls were so confusing. Steven was one of his friends, and a good guy too, why didn't she want to at least give him a shot, most of the girls he knew around her age would have gladly went out with any guy who'd asked, even if it had been Neville Longbottom.

"If you want to talk to me about it, I'll listen" George said.

"I can't tell you!" she said in a high-pitched voice.

"Why not?" George asked, slightly affronted.

"Because you'd laugh at me, and then you would go tell him, and my life would be totally ruined, you have no idea how long I've liked him, from the very moment I sat down next to him after my sorting 'til now, I've always loved him. I practiced so hard to get on the Quidditch team my second year just so I could spend more time around him, and I will not have you making a joke out that George Weasley."

George just looked at her with a mix of shock and admiration.

"Katie" he said softly, "I'd never make fun of you for that, I think it's kind of nice that you've liked my brother that long, and I'll…"

"I WAS TALKING ABOUT OLIVER WOOD YOU WITLESS OAF!" Katie shouted as she jumped to her feet and tossed her book at George's head.

"Ow, sorry, Fred was on the other side when you sat down to be sorted, but wait… you like Oliver?"

Katie pointedly turned her back on George.

"Honestly Katie, stop acting so irrational" George protested loudly, "there is absolutely nothing wrong with you liking Ol-"

"_silencio"_ Katie said pointing her wand at George.

"Seriously George, I trust you with my deepest secret and the first thing you do is start shouting it from the hillsides! I don't want him to find out!" Katie said as she looked intensely up at him, "understand?"

George nodded. She released him from the silencing charm.

"Sorry, I promise that I'll be more discreet about it, I won't even tell Freddie!"

Katie smiled, prankster that he might be, if George Weasley gave his word on something he would keep it, no matter what. She patted his arm and said "thanks George."

"No problem Kate, you want to go play some Quidditch with Fred and me?"

"Sure thing."

"Fair warning though, Oliver is busy studying for his O.W.L.s so he won't be around, sure you're still game?"

Katie scrunched up her nose and glared with mock fury at George for his little jibe.


End file.
